inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikado Anna
Mikado Anna ( ) is a character from Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. She is the president of the Raimon Junior High School student council and in charge of all clubs' management. As of episode 3, she becomes the manager of Inakuni Raimon. She is also the manager of Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Mikado Anna has long, light orange hair and blue eyes. She has an average height and a pale skin tone. Personality Mikado Anna's personality somewhat resembles that of Raimon Natsumi. She is authoritative, neat, and organized with her demeanor and speech. She is also shown to be a very caring person, especially towards Nosaka Yuuma when he reveals to have a brain tumor. Mikado is genuinely concerned about him and even takes risks to converse and know more about Nosaka. It seems that she likes Nosaka. When he revealed that he will have an operation soon at the end of episode 26, she smiled and blushes, with tears in her eyes. Plot Anna made her first, brief appearance in episode 1, watching silently from afar the members who were selected as the players of the new Raimon's soccer team, gathering in front of the old soccer clubroom. She was seen quite shocked by their self-confidence and optimistic behavior, despite their possibility to play soccer again would be determined only by their upcoming match against Seishou Gakuen, one of the favorites of the Football Frontier. Later, she was seen again with the other members of the student council at Seishou Gakuen Stadium, during the flash forward of their match against Seishou Gakuen, hushing the other girls after they were making jokes of Inakuni Raimon's members for their oddly carefree attitude and their rural origin; concentrating her attention only on the upcoming play. She made her formal appearance only in episode 2, where she, along with the other members of the student council, introduced coldly herself to Inakuni Raimon's members, presenting herself as the president and the one in charge of all clubs management and, especially, the one who has the duty to examine the new soccer club. Her manners led to an annoying reaction of Goujin Tetsunosuke, which had as a consequence the student council's other members to introduce the situation of Raimon's soccer team, whose existence would be determined by their achievement of a sponsor and victory against Seishou Gakuen, whose Ace Strikers, Haizaki Ryouhei, is famous for his violent play style and being the cause of the disbandment of many soccer teams. Due to this, prior to leaving, she arrogantly made fun of their chance to winning, promising she would watching their skills during the match and instilling insecurity in some Inakuni's members. After their clamorous defeat against Seishou, she concluded apathetically that the new members were only "stray cats from a country island". In episode 3 she was seen watching again with some of the student council's girls the training of Inakuni Raimon members from the council room, remembering Inamori Asuto's words of how the soccer saved the life of all of them. Her focused expression led the other girls pointing out her strange behaviour and how they will bring anyway shame to the glorious fame of Raimon's soccer team, with Anna's cold agreement and her decision to disband the soccer club once for all. For this reason, the next day she was seen informing Zhao Jinyun about the council's decision, ramining annoyed by Zhao's impertinence. However, when Zhao asked her if she hate soccer, she quickly tried to change topic, but ramained shaked by his insinuations about her responsibility of the soccer club. His words, anyway, moved deeply Anna, who took the decision to become Inakuni Raimon's manager. She was then formally introduced in her new role before Inakuni's match against Minodouzan by Ootani Tsukushi, with the players' dismay and her evident embarrassment. After an awkward introduction, she was tasked by Ootani to take photos of all Inakuni's members for their Eleven Licences. However, few minutes later she was approached by an agitated Goujin, distressed by his embarrassing pose on his licence, who tried to convince her to take again the photo, only to receive Anna's refusal, who replied that his photo clearly showed his personality. Their squabble was rapidly interrupted by Ootani, who told Goujin of the impossibility to retake the photo and informing that their image could be used for player cards, showing proudly her album with a complete play card collection. When Ootani showed Nosaka Yuuma's card, however, Anna took on a mournful and distracted expression, only to be grounded when Ootani took her a photo, informing that even the managers receive their own cards. Ramaining dissatisfied by her picture, she rapidly adjusted her brangs and asked Ootani is she could retake it, much to Goujin's dismay. Gallery Mikado Anna.png|Anna's official artwork. Mikado Anna artwork.png|Anna's anime concept artwork. Mikado Anna casual.png|Anna's casual appearance. Inazuma Japan ladies.png|The girls and the grandmother joining the party with their beautiful dresses. Ootani and Anna reading about Russia.png|Tsukushi and Anna reading about Russia. Ootani and Anna Orion EP24.png|Tsukushi and Anna at the end of episode 24. Reaction to Aphrodi.png|Anna and Tsukushi's reaction to Aphrodi's entrance. EP-01-059.png|EP-01-059. EPS-02-012.png|EPS-02-012. EL03-03.png|EL03-03. Trivia *She is known as the Empress of Raimon ( の , Raimon no Jotei). **Coincidentally, her surname is an archaic term used in English to identify the emperors of Japan during the 19th-century. Navigation Category:Managers Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters